soulkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Pastry Pixie Sisters
The Pastry Pixie Sisters, consisting of Bonbon, Cookie and Frosting, are three recurring Demons that first appear as bosses in Were-Creatures 2 of the Were-Creatures series. They are three Demon sisters under the order of Beelzebub that attempted to increase the obesity rate in Auragate Town in order to fatten people up so they could be served as Beelzebub's main courses. Appearance The Pastry Pixie Sisters have the appearances of pixies, as they're the sizes and heights of small children. Their eyes are completely black in color. They each have short stubby arms and legs with no fingers or toes. They have pixie wings on their backs and the only thing they wear are thigh-length maid outfits with short sleeves and white cuffs, white petticoats underneath the outfits, white lace half aprons around their waists and small white baker hats with puffy tops on their heads. Each sister's skin color, hair color, hair style, outfit color and the color of their pixie wings are different from each other's in order to tell them apart. Bonbon Bonbon's skin color is red with her dark red hair is stylized in a pixie cut hairstyle. The pixie wings on her back have a pink tint to them. Her maid outfit is colored dark red with all of the other features stated above. The features also apply to the other sisters' outfits. She uses bombs in the shape of bonbons that are covered with dark chocolate with caramel hearts on their centers as her weapon. Cookie Cookie's skin color is blue. Her dark blue hair is in the style of a bob haircut that curls up inwards with a cowlick that points upwards on the top of her head. Her pixie wings have a light blue tint to them. Her maid outfit is colored dark blue like her hair. She uses chocolate chip cookie shurikens with six sharp points as her weapon. Frosting Frosting's skin color is green. Her hair color is dark green and is tied up into a braided ponytail with a light green ribbon near the end. Her pixie wings have a light green tint. Her maid outfit is dark green and she uses a large plastic frosting dispenser cannon containing white frosting with rainbow sprinkles as her weapon. Personality Each sister shares three similar personality traits with each other; they act very childish, cheerful and usually take their work with pride. History Relationships Quotes *"Hi, hi! I'm Bonbon!" "I'm Cookie!" "And I'm Frosting!" "Welcome to the Sweetie Sweet Bakery!" (Introductions) *"I can't believe we lost to them!" "Now Miss Beelzebub's definitely gonna punish us!" "I feel so ashamed!" "We'll get you for thiiiiiiiiiis!" (The first variant of the sisters' running gag as they're launched off into the sky) Gallery Trivia *The names of each sister correspond with their weapons of choice; Bonbon uses bonbon shaped bombs, Cookie uses cookie shurikens and Frosting uses a frosting dispenser cannon. *They make a cameo appearance in Soul Kingdom BEAT! as Belle's Pastry Pixie outfit is based off of them. *The sisters' running gag in the games, which is them being launched off into the sky either after being defeated or after a Demon they sent out was defeated, is a reference to the running gag in the Pokémon anime where Team Rocket gets launched off into the sky after a plan of theirs is foiled. Category:Were-Creatures Category:Were-Creatures Bosses Category:Demons Category:Females